1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover lens and the fabricating method thereof, and more particularly to a cover lens with touch-sensing function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch-sensing technology has been widely used for the input of electronic devices of nowadays. In this manner, pressing on the display panel by fingers or stylus allows information access or transmission, which uses no button, keyboard or joystick of a conventional electronic device.
Touch-sensing panel is essentially constructed by upper and lower ITO (Indium Tin Oxide) thin films, or by substrates coated with metal oxide. The upper and lower electrode is electrified via pressure, and then the pressing position is calculated via measuring the voltage change of the panel by a controller.
Touch panel is usually fabricated separately, and then combined to a size-matched flat display device. In other words, in order to provide the flat display device with the function of touch-sensing, touch-sensing panel must be attached by adhering on the surface of the flat display device, and then further covered with a cover lens for protection. As shown in FIG. 1, generally, cover lens 110 is a tempered glass, which is coated with a black ink layer 115 on the surface of the tempered glass by screen printing to form the frame of the cover lens; touch-sensing panel is constructed by a substrate 133 whose upper and lower faces have conductive layers 131 and 132 respectively. Cover lens is coated with an adhering layer, by which the cover lens is directly adhered to the touch-sensing panel 130 having conductive layers 131, 132; or a peripheral bonding layer, by which the cover lens is air bonding to the touch-sensing panel 130 having conductive layers 131, 132 to protect the touch-sensing panel 130. Then, the cover lens is combined to a flat display device 150 by adhering layer 140 to form the touch-sensing display device 100.
However, the above-mentioned structure involves many layers, and is too complicated to fulfill the requirement of electronic device, which is expected to be thin and light. Therefore, a technology of reducing the thickness of touch-sensing panel and simplifying the fabricating method thereof is needed.